Alphabet de Gravity Falls
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Une lettre, un mot, un petit texte (entre 120 et 150 mots).
1. Lettre A

_**A comme Adolescence**_

* * *

><p>L'âge ingrat n'avait pas commencé pour Dipper qu'il laissait déjà ses marques sur le garçon. Et la plus grande de cette-ci avait la forme d'une jeune fille de deux ou trois ans son ainée : Wendy. Déjà adolescente, si proche et en même temps si loin de lui : elle lui faisait tourner la tête et il se sentait toujours un peu bête en sa présence. Contrairement à sa chère jumelle qui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa position de pré-adolescente, Dipper n'avait qu'une envie : grandir au plus vite, et rejoindre à son tour le grouper fermé dans lequel se trouvait l'objet de son cœur. Il voulait entrer dans l'adolescence, et faire partie, lui aussi, des « grands », pour se rapprocher un peu plus de la jeune fille qui obsédait ses pensées...<p> 


	2. Lettre B

_**B comme Bill**_

* * *

><p>Quoi qu'on en dise, il fallait reconnaître que ce démon savait y faire. Cachant son immense puissance derrière une apparence à première vue anodine – qui aurait peur d'un simple triangle jaune ? Jouant avec les mots et les vies à la perfection. Maîtrisant le monde des rêves et de l'inconscient.<p>

Oui, Bill était presque tout-puissant.

Et pourtant, cet avorton avait su le battre. Et ce, plus d'une fois. Avec l'aide de sa sœur, tout aussi agaçante, ce Sapin l'avait bravé plusieurs fois, en réussissant toujours, par un étrange miracle, à s'en sortir. Bill ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Son honneur, sa vie, ses plans étaient en jeu. Et cela était inacceptable.

Ensemble, les Pines l'écrasaient. Mais séparés, ils n'étaient rien.

Bill devait donc les séparer.

À tout prix.


	3. Lettre C

_**C comme Confiance**_

* * *

><p>« Ne faites confiance à PERSONNE ! », le journal était clair. Dipper le savait, mais il ne pouvait obéir : il ne pouvait pas se méfier de sa sœur. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard : Mabel en savait autant que lui sur tous les mystères de la ville. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils devraient travailler ensemble pour les résoudre... Et il y avait Grognoncle Stan aussi, même s'il n'était pas la personne la plus recommandable de la ville : il faisait partie de la famille...<p>

Il y avait aussi Soos et Wendy. Soos qui avait toujours su qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans la ville – même si ses hypothèses ne semblaient pas forcément fondées. Wendy, intégrée à l'équipe un peu par hasard – et par amour.

Dipper n'avait pas suivi cette règle : il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter...


	4. Lettre D

_**D comme Dipper**_

* * *

><p>Ce gamin n'était peut-être pas très fort, il n'était pas très charismatique, un peu trop timide peut-être, mais il était très intelligent et très curieux. C'était sans doute là ses points forts, mais aussi ses points faibles : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir une explication, à tout prix. Quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Et par la même occasion, celle des autres.<p>

Ce n'était pas pour autant un mauvais bougre : il faisait toujours de son mieux, tentait toujours de choisir la meilleure solution, et surtout cherchait toujours à réparer ses erreurs. Évidemment, il se compliquait constamment la tâche à vouloir tout contrôler, mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Oui, Dipper était sans doute le frère idéal – du moins, pour Mabel.

Ils avaient beau se chamailler sans arrêt, pour rien au monde elle ne le changeait.


	5. Lettre E

_**E comme Ennemis**_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient trop nombreux,trop présents. Dès qu'ils pensaient pouvoir souffler un peu, un nouvel ennemi leur faisait face : tout le temps, partout, ils devaient faire attention. Cela avait été des monstres : les gnomes, les lilliputiens, le change-forme, le Farceur de Summerween, le Gentlechien anglais, les Manotaurs, Ma et Pa Duskerton, les Chauves-Crânes... À croire qu'ils les suivaient !<p>

Mais parmi tout ces ennemis, il y en avait de particulièrement redoutables. Peut-être même mortels. Des ennemis à côté de qui les autres n'étaient que des rigolos. Gidéon, l'enfant prodige. Un psychopathe qui avait été capable de manipuler toute la ville et qui avait failli arriver à ses fins. Pacifica Northwest, la gosse de riche. Une peste qui pensait pouvoir tout obtenir avec de l'argent, et qui n'avait pas tort.

Enfin, Bill Cipher. Le démon omniscient. Et le seul à avoir les réponses.


	6. Lettre F

_**F comme Fuite**_

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, nous voici dans les bois. Je ne compte plus le nombre de visites. Je commence à connaître les lieux par cœur, c'est dire ! En même temps, on y passe tellement de temps que l'inverse serait plutôt étrange...<p>

La forêt est notre lieu privilégié en cas de fuite, c'est à dire souvent. Pour échapper à tout ce qui cherche à se débarrasser de nous. La forêt a cet avantage qu'elle est vaste. Et c'est là que se trouve le Mystery Shack, peut-être pas le lieu le plus sûr du monde, mais certainement le lieu le plus sûr de Gravity Falls. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aime à penser, pour me rassurer.

Parce que j'ai peur. Je n'ose le dire à personne, mais ces fuites à répétition ont commencé à me rendre paranoïaque. Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter.

Je dois fuir, encore. Pour me protéger.


	7. Lettre G

_**G comme Gideon**_

* * *

><p>À Gravity Falls, il était une légende. Chaque habitant connaissait son nom. Tout le monde l'aimait, absolument tout le monde ! En même temps, cela était normal : il était Lil' Gideon, le garçon le plus mignon qui existe au monde ! Tout le monde avait confiance en lui : il était adorable, populaire, mystérieux, passionnant... En un mot, il était parfait. Personne n'était censé pouvoir résister à ses charmes naturels ! Personne !<p>

Mais alors pourquoi Mabel ne l'aimait-il pas ? C'était parfaitement incompréhensible ! Inacceptable même ! Elle était la seule qu'il veuille auprès de lui... Mais aussi la seule qui ne veuille pas de lui. Il refusait de l'admettre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part.

Si Mabel n'arrivait pas à voir son charme, il devrait le lui montrer – en utilisant la manière forte si nécessaire...


	8. Lettre H

_**H comme Horreur**_

* * *

><p>Quelle était cette sensation étrange ? Quel était ce sentiment qui lui broyait le cœur ? Il avait l'impression qu'on frappait ses côtes avec une pierre, de l'intérieur, il lui semblait qu'il allait finir par vomir ses tripes, tandis que ses vêtements trempés par une sueur froide lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Tremblant, haletant, il était pétrifié par...<p>

Non, il refusait de le dire. Dipper savait quel était ce sentiment oppressant, loin d'être nouveau, mais qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi intense. Il refusait de le nommer, comme si le nom de ce sentiment pouvait lui donner davantage de réalité encore.

Dipper n'était pas connu pour sa témérité, mais il savait faire prendre de courage lorsque cela était nécessaire. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait rien faire. À sa terreur s'ajoutait autre chose, qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit : l'horreur.


	9. Lettre I

_**I comme Indice**_

* * *

><p>Mabel observait avec une certaine crainte son frère, tandis qu'il ré-agençait encore une fois son tableau d'indices. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il l'observait sans relâche, faisant telle ou telle modification, remettant les choses comme elles étaient au départ, secouant la tête en soupirant, s'arrachant presque les cheveux devant cette énigme complexe, réécrivant, effaçant, recommençant.<p>

Mabel n'aimait pas le voir ainsi : il commençait à devenir vraiment trop obsédé par la recherche de l'auteur. Il n'en dormait plus, n'en mangeait presque plus, ne pensait qu'à ça, ne parlait que de ça. Rien ne semblait avoir plus d'importance pour lui que de mettre en lieu tous les indices qu'il avait réussi à dénicher avec le temps, mais rien ne faisait sens.

Et il n'arrivait pas à trouver la pièce manquante à son puzzle...

Mais Mabel savait qu'il trouverait : toute énigme a une solution.


	10. Lettre J

_**J comme Journal**_

* * *

><p>C'était la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à Gravity Falls. Dans les bois, par hasard. Le premier signe que leurs vacances serait loin d'être normal. Le Journal.<p>

Au départ, il avait décidé de suivre à la lettre les conseils du journal : « ne faire confiance à personne ». Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce ne serait pas possible : il tenait trop à sa sœur, à Wendy, à Soos, même à Grunkle Stan pour ne pas leur faire confiance.

Il se référait souvent au journal, pas toujours pour les bonnes choses. Et parfois, là où il devrait se référer au journal, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Mais une chose était sûre : ce journal était précieux, et Dipper ne devait pas le perdre. Il ne le cèderait à personne, pour rien au monde... Sauf pour sa famille.


	11. Lettre K

_**K comme Kant**_

* * *

><p>Wendy l'avait remarqué tout de suite : Dipper était à classer dans la catégorie des petits génies. En même temps, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas : sans arrêt à dire des mots compliqués, le nez toujours dans des bouquins, le tein maladif, les bras mous, toujours ces petits regards d'agacement lorsque sa sœur disait des bêtises... Non pas qu'elle détestait cela : Wendy trouvait au contraire que cela donnait un petit charme à ce bonhomme.<p>

Mais il devait y avoir une part de bluff dans tout cela, l'adolescente pouvait sentir ce genre de choses : Dipper cherchait en partie à impressionner. Ou plutôt, à l'impressionner, elle. Il était facile de voir que cette mascarade lui était destinée. Sinon, comment pourrait-il lire Kant justement devant elle, en souriant comme s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit ?


	12. Lettre L

_**L comme Loyal**_

* * *

><p>D'une certaine manière, Soos était un peu prisonnier de Grunkle Stan : il travaillait pour lui depuis ses douze ans, et avait fini par voir en cet homme bourru et avare une figure paternelle, un modèle à suivre presque. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, l'homme-à-tout-faire avait eu le temps de voir tous ses défauts, mais aussi, et surtout, ses rares qualités : cela avait suffit pour s'accrocher à jamais le cœur de cet amour de Soos.<p>

Et désormais, Soos était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour eux : et quand il disait « n'importe quoi », il le pensait. Pour son seul maître, Stan, il était prêt à TOUT faire, même à s'humilier. Et surtout, jamais il ne pourrait le trahir.

Soos était loyal à en mourir.


	13. Lettre M

_**M comme Mystery Shack**_

* * *

><p>Aussi laide que cette étrange bicoque puisse être, les jumeaux Pines aimaient bien le Mystery Shack. C'était la boutique de curiosités de leur grand-oncle, et, même si la plupart – ou plutôt tous – des objets étaient des arnaques, ils aimaient y trainer. Pour regarder Grunkle Stan en action avec ses clients. Pour discuter avec Wendy. Pour s'amuser avec Soos. Le Mystery Shack était le lieu de réunion de leur petite équipe, où même Waddles pouvait se déplacer librement.<p>

À l'intérieur de ses quatre murs, ils se sentaient tous en sécurité. Ici, ils pouvaient se réfugier et échapper à tous ceux qui les poursuivaient. Là, ils découvraient chaque jour des nouveautés, des mystères, des curiosités, tout et n'importe quoi. Cette bicoque était leur palais.


	14. Lettre N

_**N comme Nul**_

* * *

><p>« S'il n'était pas le petit génie du groupe, qui était-il ? »<p>

Cette phrase de Dipper ne cessait de hanter Mabel : en tant que grande sœur, elle se devait de protéger son petit frère (de cinq minutes, certes, mais tout de même). Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre les craintes de son frère, pas réussi à voir qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Qu'il se sentait aussi nul.

Et cela lui fit extrêmement mal de l'entendre dire cela. Mal de voir certaines de ses craintes se confirmer, dans cette phrase : son frère n'avait pas confiance en lui, et se sentait nul. Son Dipper. Le meilleur ami de Soos. Le héros de Wendy. L'arrière-neveu de Grunkle Stan. Leur bien-aimé Dipper. Il était tout cela. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?


	15. Lettre O

_**O comme Orgueil**_

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ses parents lui avaient appris à ne jamais être que la première en tout. On lui avait sans cesse répéter qu'elle était la meilleure, que tout lui réussissait, que ses moindres paroles étaient des ordres. Forcément, Pacifica avait fini par croire qu'elle était le nombril du monde, et son orgueil avait pris une place démesurée, jusqu'à devenir un narcissisme intolérable pour les autres.<p>

Personne n'avait réussi à la détrôner jusqu'ici, personne n'avait même réussi à effleurer son trône d'or et de pleurs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette fille arrive, cette Mabel Pines. Elle seule tentait de défier l'ordre établi depuis déjà plus de dix ans. Elle seule mettait Pacifica dans des situations critiques !

Et son orgueil ne le supportait pas ! La jeune Northwest devait lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes qui était la meilleure à Gravity Falls !


	16. Lettre P

_**P comme Pull**_

* * *

><p>Mabel possédait une centaine de pull-overs différents. Ou même plus que cela, d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, on perdait le compte. Des verts, des roses, des bleus, avec des rayures, avec des motifs, unis... Elle en avait de toutes les couleurs, pour tous les goûts. Tous absolument uniques, et tous tricotés par ses bons soins.<p>

Dipper était tout simplement impressionné de voir la quantité de pull que sa sœur avait été capable d'inventer et de créer, comme une marée de couleur, qui rendait chaque jour unique. Cela suffisait à briser la routine qui les engluait parfois.

Sa sœur resplendissait toujours dans ses pulls, qui étaient à la fois accessoires de modes, vêtements pratiques et refuges contre la réalité. Et, le garçon devait l'avouer : il l'enviait souvent pour ce don incroyable qu'elle avait...


	17. Lettre Q

_**Q comme Questions**_

* * *

><p>Qui était l'auteur ? Pourquoi avait-il écrit les journaux ? Comment avait-il découvert tout cela ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-il encore en vie ? Où chercher pour trouver les réponses ? À qui s'adresser pour trouver une solution ? Ne pouvait-on réellement avoir confiance en personne ? Grunkle Stan savait-il quelque chose à tout cela ? Ou bien Soos peut-être ? Quelqu'un saurait-il le fin mot de l'histoire ?<p>

Les créatures sont-elles toutes dangereuses ou pouvait-on vivre avec elles d'une certaine manière ? Comment se protéger de Bill, et que faire pour qu'il ne blesse pas les personnes qu'on aime ? Comment se débarrasser du démon ? Y avait-il encore plus terrible que ce triangle ? Ou pouvait-on espérer que ce soit leur dernier obstacle avant la libération ?

Dipper avait trop de questions, mais aucune réponse...


	18. Lettre R

_**R comme Robbie**_

* * *

><p>Hargneux, jaloux, prétentieux, rancunier, menteur... Détestable, misérable Robbie. C'est ainsi que chacun le voit, ainsi que chacun le traite. Et ils n'ont pas tort, à vrai dire. Son amour pour Wendy tourne davantage à l'obsession, et il n'est même pas si bon que cela à la guitare. En vérité, cet adolescent n'a rien pour plaire !<p>

Il a lui aussi fini par s'en convaincre. Le peuple ne peut pas avoir tort, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'on répète suffisamment une chose, elle finit par devenir vraie. Robbie ne vaut rien, et il le sait. Son seul espoir réside en Wendy, celle qui l'aime, la seule qui pourrait l'accepter tel qu'il est, avec tous ses défauts. C'est du moins ce qu'il se répète sans arrêt, pour se rassurer.

Il a peur d'être seul, le petit cœur. Peur d'être abandonné.

Il ignore que lui aussi a un rôle à jouer...


	19. Lettre S

_**S comme Stan**_

* * *

><p>Stanford, oh Stanford, quel est ton secret ? Dis-moi ce que je trouverais, si à mon tour j'allais où tu te caches ! Si j'y allais, que pourrais-tu y faire ? Le marquerais-tu dans ma chair ? Oserais-tu me livrer à tes pairs ?<p>

Stanford, Stanford, pour qui te fais-tu beau ? Stanford, à qui est cette auto ? Réponds-moi, il le faut, ou je me fâche ! Si je le fais, comment répondras-tu ? Tu diras : « Si je l'avais su ! » Si je te dénonce, tout est fichu !

Stanford, Stanford, dis-moi où est ton frère ? Il n'est pas là, je désespère : j'ai fouillé ciel et terre ! M'as-tu menti ? Existe-t-il vraiment ? Ne me mens donc pas maintenant ! Que t'arrive-t-il depuis un moment ?

Il faudrait bien que tu me dises la vérité,

Stanley !


	20. Lettre T

_**T comme Tyrone**_

* * *

><p>À qui parler lorsque les choses deviennent trop tendues ? Qui peut nous comprendre parfaitement, compléter nos phrases avec les mots manquants ? Quelqu'un de proche de nous, bien sûr. Un frère, une sœur... Mais cela ne suffit pas toujours : il y a des choses que l'on ne peut dire à personne d'autre que soi-même.<p>

Et il existe un moyen de se parler à soi-même. Je le sais, je l'ai déjà fait. Ce n'est peut-être pas très confortable, mais c'est très efficace : on peut mettre les choses au clair avec soi-même une bonne fois pour toutes.

Après tout, on a en face de soi un autre moi, libre d'être soi. À la fois identique et différent.

Je ne suis pas fou.

Tyrone existe bien !

Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?


	21. Lettre U

_**U comme Urgent**_

* * *

><p>Il est temps, il faut partir ! Le temps n'est plus aux soupirs et aux rires ! Le danger s'approche, menaçant, effrayant : il n'hésitera pas un seul instant ! Il faut fuir, c'est urgent ! Mais que fait cet enfant à revenir en arrière ? Tient-il tant à mourir jeune ? Le monstre approche, le temps n'est plus au jeu ! Et que fait celle-ci à le suivre ? Sont-ils devenus tous fous ? La mort est proche, et ils retournent sur les lieux du crime ? Oh, et puis tant pis, fuyons ! L'urgence, c'est de protéger nos vies ! Tant pis pour ceux trop stupides pour le comprendre ! Le danger est là, nous narguant visiblement : qui aurait le courage de l'affronter ? Tout le monde a peur, personne ne va oser... L'urgent est de fuir : quelqu'un finira bien par s'en occuper...<p> 


	22. Lettre V

_**V comme Vampire**_

* * *

><p>Parmi toute la variété de créatures magiques qui vivaient à Gravity Falls, il n'y en avait à vrai dire qu'une seule que Mabel voulait rencontrer. Nourrie par toutes ces histoires d'amour ridicules qui avaient dégradé son nom et son grade, elle les imaginait comme des princes charmants qui tomberaient à ses pieds pour lui vouer un amour éternel. Les vampires. Enfin, ceux qui brillent au soleil en tout cas. Les vrais, cruels et manipulateurs, elle ne les connaissait pas.<p>

Cela peut expliquer pourquoi elle était tombée si facilement dans le piège tendu par « Norman » à vrai dire... Elle voulait tellement en rencontrer un qu'elle avait été prête à croire n'importe quoi sur ces créatures, n'écoutant même pas son frère ni le journal.

Et résultat, au lieu d'un séduisant vampire étincelant, elle avait eu le droit à des gnomes. Quel beau cadeau...


	23. Lettre W

_**W comme Waddles**_

* * *

><p>Dès qu'elle l'avait eu entre les mains, Mabel avait su qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il la regardait avec tant d'amour, tant d'innocence... Celui-là seul ne la décevrait jamais et ne la quitterait jamais. Et il le savait aussi, elle l'avait compris. Waddles. Plus qu'un cochon : son âme sœur, depuis ce jour. Personne ne pourrait lui faire penser autre chose. Et personne ne pourrait plus les séparer.<p>

Sauf son frère bien sûr. Mais il avait rapidement compris l'importance de Waddles pour sa sœur. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple animal de compagnie pour elle, mais bien un membre à part entière de la famille, le seul garçon (excepté lui-même) qu'elle était incapable d'oublier, même après plus d'un mois.

Quant à Stan... Il avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant l'animal, mais sans le chasser : du moment qu'il n'avait pas à s'en occuper...


	24. Lettre X

_Pour information, le xylose est un type de sucre que l'on trouve dans les végétaux, et plus précisément dans le bois._

* * *

><p><em><strong>X comme Xylose<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wendy aimait bien Mabel, mais au bout d'un moment, la fillette de douze ans finissait par la fatiguer : comment faisait-elle donc pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Une fois, une seule, l'adolescente avait osé le lui demander. Mais Mabel avait répondu de manière évasive qu'elle mangeait et buvait de manière équilibré pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour tout faire. Wendy n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de jus de Mabel qui l'intriguait aussi...<p>

Finalement, Wendy avait fini par découvrir le secret de Mabel, à travers la recette de son jus, qu'elle avait obtenu de Dipper : le xylose. Un type de sucre assez rare. Elle savait qu'il y en avait chez Stan, et elle avait vu plusieurs flacons s'enchainer dans la cuisine.

Mabel en mettait dans tous ses plats. C'était ça, son secret : elle était accro au sucre.


	25. Lettre Y

_**Y comme Ypérite**_

* * *

><p>Il y avait sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque des objets très étranges et hétéroclites. Des boites cassées, des statuettes extrêmement laides, des bocaux au contenu inconnu... Dipper s'était toujours demander comment son grand-oncle avait été capable de réunir autant de chose, et surtout où il avait pu les trouver. Il parlait tellement peu de son passé... Et ses parents avaient été bien incapables de répondre à ce sujet ! Cependant, le jeune garçon était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé...<p>

x

- Dis-moi, Groncle-Stan, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Dipper, tenant une sorte d'aérosol dans la main, qu'il avait trouvé sur l'étagère.

- Ne touche pas à ça et ne l'ouvre pas. C'est de l'ypérite.

- De l'ypérite ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Mais Stan ne répondait déjà plus. Et Dipper dut se renseigner seul.

x

Que faisait Stan avec du gaz moutarde en aérosol ?


	26. Lettre Z

_**Z comme Zombie**_

* * *

><p>Ils sont là, tout autour. Ils les guettent sans arrêt, les observant avec avidité : ils attendent le moment propice pour pouvoir les attaquer, camouflés parmi la populace qui ne semble s'apercevoir de rien. C'est vrai que leur déguisement d'adolescents est parfait : ils ont le teint pâle, l'air bête, des gestes lents, le visage toujours refrogné... Qui se méfierait ? Dipper Pines bien sûr.<p>

Lui n'est pas dupe ! Il a su voir à travers leur déguisement, il sait qu'on les guette, lui et sa sœur, et se tient prêt à la protéger ! Il ne laissera personne la blesser, encore moins des morts s'accrochant à la vie !

Voici justement le pire de tous ! Celui-ci est forcément le chef : l'ambiance autour de lui est immédiatement déprimant ! Il doit être terrible, prêt à dévorer leur cerv...

Ah non, fausse alerte, ce n'était que Robbie...

Quoique...


End file.
